Eternal Night
by Leighana90
Summary: Mizuki is the newest vampire hunter of her family in a world of darkness. Guess who the big bad vampire boss in town is. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My bro is the one who originally started this fic but he ran into some trouble so he asked me to finish it up for him so plz bare with me.**

**-iluvWHR**

**Disclaimer: Hana-Kimi belongs to Hisaya Nakajo. Which is probably mush safer for Sano.**

Chapter 1 

My Grandmother used to tell tales of a time when know one need fear the vampire, they were all but extinct. It was the sun that kept them at bay. Now the sun is only a bedtime story that we tell young children. For if it ever did exist it was over two thousand years ago. In the city of Eternity there lives a family of Vampire Hunters. For generations they have hunted and killed the immortal monsters known as vampire. This is my family, and in a few hours I'll have my first kill.

-Mizuki Ashiya

As custom strictly demanded of female hunters Mizuki had to have her breasts bound and her waist length blonde hair shorn to just below her shoulders. As her adopted sister, Julia, helped her with the preparations both Julia and her mother explained the reason for this in just a few simple words.

"Well if they think you're a boy they're not going to want to rape you as much now are they."

Mizuki blushed and dressed herself in a pair of black denim jeans and a form fitting crimson muscle shirt under a long sleeved black fishnet shirt with a leather jacket and combat boots. Slowly she made her way down the stairs towards her father, her older brother Shizuki and what would soon be her destiny. A few feet away from them she dropped to her knees, head slightly bowed.

"Soon in this perpetual darkness you, like so many before us, will claim you rightful place as a Vampire Hunter my daughter."

Mizuki nodded as Shizuki smiled and grabbed a silver handgun from the table behind them.

"I remember my first hunt. I swear I was scared shitless up until the adrenaline kicked in. Damn there is nothing in this world that feels better than your first kill. Rise little sister and know you are welcome amongst the Hunters."

Mizuki carefully studied the silver handgun Shizuki handed to her. The craftsmanship was beautiful and immediately she knew it was her father's handiwork. Delicately carved into the barrel of the gun was her name and boldly wrapped around her name with half outstretched wings was a magnificent blue dragon. She ran her fingers along the design ad it seemed to warm in her hands.

"Its beautiful.", she breathed.

"Its deadly. I should know I am the one who built it after all."

Her father smiled only the way a father could smile at the two things he created.

Mizuki and her gun, the Ashiya Blue Dragon.

________________________________________________________________________

She did a quick somersault and ducked behind a crumbling concrete wall. As with all first time hunters they had left her in the worst part of town.

Sangre District.

If a newbie could make it solo through one night in Sangre District, they could make it anywhere in this godforsaken world. She was currently hunting down a vamp known as Nakao. He was a known druggie and the one thing worse than a vamp was a vamp on crack. When Mizuki had gone in for the kill Nakao had shown a rather strange burst of energy for a druggie. It was only her abnormal speed that kept her from losing her head.

She fired rapidly in Nakao's general direction and quickly dived back into the shadows. As Mizuki ejected her empty clip she felt another one of _them_ come up behind her and had the sick realization that this had all been a trap.

"So little hunter what should we do with you?"

The vampire that had come up behind Mizuki stalked meaningfully toward her. In a last attempt she reloaded and fired at the newcomer. This one was obviously older she thought as he flashed towards her in a way that would normally leave many young vamps weak.

"Nu uh uh my pet, we wouldn't want to cause a scene now would we.", he said as he wrapped his icy fingers against her neck. She spit at him and replied," A scene for who. Nakao? _She's _probably tending to the bullet hole in _her_ arm right about now."

The vampire bared his fangs and said," I'ld slap you but you're oddly cute for a guy, and I don't want to scar your pretty face.", He stopped as if to think.," No I think I'll take you home instead."

Silently she cursed Lady Luck and thought, _Thanks a bunch mom. The whole "disguise yourself as a guy so you wont get raped" bid worked real well._

In a somewhat amused voice the vampire said," By the way my names Minami Nanba. Remember that, cause I'm going to be you lord and master for a while my dear boy."

**A/N: Also keep in mind the first few chapters do belong to my brother VampireHeir**


	2. Uhoh

**Chapter 2**

**Two days.**

**It had been two days since Minami had caught her.**

**Mizuki had been forced to parade around in a suit and tie as his personal butler. He and Nakao had been coming home at extremely strange times and were now presently traipsing around the house in skimpy bathing suits. Nakao was wearing a bikini and Minami a Speedo.**

**Oh yeah she was definitely gonna have nightmares.**

**At one point she had even wondered how Nakao could wear a bikini with out showing any signs of being male. She had squished that train of thought right there.**

"**Mizuuukiii! Can you come in here please!"**

**Mizuki sighed and trudged over to Minami's study. When she had first arrived the elaborate mansion Minami lived in had impressed her greatly. Now after being here for over 48 hours there was absolutely nothing she hadn't seen in this place. She entered the doorway and bowed half-heartedly towards her masters.**

**Minami lounged on the sofa he had earlier asked Mizuki to place by the fire place with him still on it. The only difference now was Nakao who was cuddled close to Minami's chest. He waved a hand at two other servants standing by the door and they left hurriedly.**

"**As I have told you before a dear friend of ours is having a little get together. Well anyways I was having trouble thinking of a gift when Nakao came up with the perfect idea."**

**He paused and Mizuki had the same sick feeling when she had been ambushed back in Sangre District.**

"**And do you know what he said?"**

**She grimaced and said," Not particularly **_**master.**_**"**

**Nakao looked up from Minami's chest and with an evil glint in his eyes said," Well since you seem to be so unhappy here I merely suggested that you, oh how do I put this nicely? Well for you to leave, so we are going to give you to Sano."**

**Izumi Sano was the oldest vampire in all of Eternity and even though he rarely came out of his gigantic mansion stories of his past still made hunters want to run and hide under the bed. At the mention of being given to him she passed out. The last thing she heard was Nakao laughing hysterically.**

**Minami sighed.**

"**Its so hard to find good help these nights isn't it my lovely?"**

**Nakao laughed again untangling himself from his lover and crossing over to where the hunter lay.**

"**You know dear it really is a pity though that we at least cant have a little bite before we send the hunter away."**

**Minami quickly made his way over to the younger vampire and moved him away from the hunter. Nakao struggled and even dared to hiss at his lover.**

"**You little bitch!"**

**Minami backhanded Nakao across the face sending him crashing into the far wall.**

**He sat up and held his aching cheek with tears in his eyes.**

"**Baby?"**

"**Don't you dare baby me!", Minami snapped.**

"**I took your druggie ass off the street and gave you my love and you dare hiss at me?!"**

**Nakao cowered in the corner still holding his injured cheek.**

"**Baby no I…I…I didn't mean to, it was his blood its just so enchanting."**

**Minami growled and summoned a servant to carry Mizuki away.**

"**Nakao you had better watch that hunger of yours because I'm telling you this is the last time I will tolerate something like this."**

**Minami stalked away leaving Nakao crying in a heap on the floor. The younger vampire continued to cry and in those moments he spent alone he knew Mizuki wasn't his only problem.**

**A/N: Ok so I added on to my bros original writing but I thought it was kinda short by itself so I had to do it.**


End file.
